A wizard in Dauntless
by May Jone
Summary: Liz is in her seventh year at hogwarts and decides to do something more interesting the N.E.W.T's.


**I own only my thoughts**

It was my last year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry also known the best place on earth. It has been my home for six long years and now being in my senior year of school I decided to do something more exciting than N.E.W.T.'s, nasty exhausting wizarding tests. Six years ago when I was eleven years old I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, being muggle born I was completely blown away. At the sorting ceremony I was sorted into Gryffindor! The best house and started my magical life as a witch. Throughout the years I have learned so much and got some of the best grades in my year which is surprising because those Ravenclaws are damn smart. Anyway I have also been responsible for many pranks and tricks played on my fellow classmates or teachers. On top of all that I am a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. My life is pretty great and I'm loving it but in the beginning of my seventh year I found a book about some pretty cool magic. It was about transporting yourself into a different world, one that would be found in a book. You wouldn't be in the book itself more or so in that world, you could find yourself in the past or future of when the book takes place. Being the brave and adventurous gryffindor that I am I decided to try it out.

I woke up on the first saturday of my seventh year. I fell out of bed and got ready, the days before I had been preparing for this day. I was going to go into a book world. The one I had chosen looked cool enough, it was called "Divergent". After breakfast I made my way towards the library and picked up Divergent in one hand and the spellbook in the other. I took out my wand flicked it between the two books "Envientre" I said flicking my wand in what I hoped was the correct manner. Suddenly the books shone blue and a invisible wind flipped their pages back and forth. My feet lifted off the ground and I was sucked into the Divergent book before you could say quidditch. It was black then my eyes opened and I was inside a grey house. Damn book, I whispered for I knew where I was. I had read up on the world I was going to enter so when I went there I wasn't clueless. I was in abnegation, the lamest of the factions. They valued selflessness and were incredibly boring. I belonged in dauntless, the fearless. I hoped that the choosing ceremony was soon so I could change factions. But before I could find my way out I heard a voice.

"Eleanor come downstairs please" a calm voice said from the bottom of the stairs. As I looked down instead of the black wizards robes I woke up in I was wearing a grey dress. Frantically I searched the pockets not knowing what to do If my wand wasn't there. Thankfully I found it in a hidden pocket. I was 11 ¾ inches, hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, reasonably bendy great for charms. Ollivander always said the wand chooses the wizard and this one definitely choose me. I love it. Walking down the stairs I realized that the person that called me must be my mother and my name must be Eleanor. My real name was Elizabeth Anne Helms but everyone just called me Liz. I had long red hair and when I said long I meant long it went all the way down to the bottom of my butt. I walked into the kitchen and sat down with people who must be Eleanor's family. The father was tall and had black hair the mother was also tall and had brown hair. I looked so out of place with my petite form and long red hair. Eleanor's parents talked quietly and then we all helped clean up afterwards. Oh how I longed for house elves right now.

"Are you feeling nervous, for the choosing ceremony tomorrow?" Asked Eleanor's mother.

"Not really." It wasn't a lie, I knew I wanted to be in dauntless, or the gryffindor of this place as I saw it.

"Well that's good you have nothing to worry about." said Eleanor's father. I felt a little guilty for Eleanor's parents because I wasn't their daughter and I was transferring, but that fear vanished when I remembered that the magic of this spell was that nobody would remember me once I left. My "parents" told me to go to sleep early and then left the kitchen. As I walked up the stairs my gryffindor was bursting with energy, this damn house was to boring. The choosing ceremony couldn't come fast enough.

I awoke to the dull hum of a vacuum coming from downstairs and go dressed. The grey dress was plain but surprisingly comfortable, it wasn't itchy like some of the hogwarts robes. I stuck my wand inside the secret pocket I found yesterday and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Breakfast In abnegation was calm and ordinary, my "parents" giving me comforting smiles and eating in silence. After breakfast we left the house and set out to the Hub. The Hub was a tall building and the room for the choosing ceremony was on the twentieth floor. Once we got there I noticed the bowls, coals for dauntless, stones for abnegation, water for erudite, glass for candor and dirt for amity. The bowls were huge and white, I wondered how much stuff they needed for each ceremony and what they did with them once it was over. Oh god sound like a ravenclaw, crap! I took my seat between a erudite and a candor. Behind me were erudite and amity. I looked to my right and saw dauntless running around laughing and yelling. They were definitely gryffindor. At least some of them were. Before I left hogwarts I read about the factions losing their original morals and the dauntless becoming cruel. Suddenly an old abnegation man started talking about the importance of the factions, blah blah it was boring them he called out the first name.

"Rebecca Alan" A amity girl with bushy brown hair stood up and dropped her blood into the glass. I heard a murmur go around, the first one a transfer. Soon there more and more kids were called up and most stayed in there faction of origin. The first dauntless transfer was from erudite a tall guy named "Richard Cardon", he looked strong but I guess I would find out during initiation exactly how strong he was. Soon enough I heard

"Eleanor Dare" So that was my last name, It wasn't horrible but It was very american even though Eleanor was english. I walked up took the knife and pressed it across my palm, a drop of blood dripped onto the carpet until I thrust my fist out in front of me and two drops of blood sizzled on the coals.


End file.
